Engagement Troubles
by razmatazz3000
Summary: Lance Hoyt decides to propose! Sadly, the disastrous mishaps suggest that it's not going to be easy. Lance Hoyt x Christy Hemme. TNA fic.


**(Disclaimer: **_I do not own any of the people in this story; their respective characters belong to TNA. I'm not making any profit out of this at all._

**Author's Notes: **Okay, it's my first het, so I'm psyched! Before, I was all, "Het, WTF? I don't know the meaning of that word!" but now, look! My first het! For some reason, I feel the need to say it repeatedly! Ah, anyway, please leave reviews if you have the time. I really appreciate feedback on how I can improve.

x

**Engagement Troubles**

**Chapter 1**

The sheets rustled as the tall figure of a man on the bed tossed and turned, groaning as he could not find a comfortable position to sleep. He slowly cracked an eye open to look at his alarm clock, which glared at him, _06:15 _in thick, bold letters. There was no use trying to get some sleep now. He glanced to his right, where the slender redhead was sleeping soundly by his side. He allowed a small smile to decorate his face as he quietly slipped out of the covers.

Christy Hemme was his. She was his. Lance knew that, and he bore that in his mind every second as days went by. He fondly remembered their first kiss, their first night together, and how he had fallen in love with her just by seeing her smile. She didn't smile a lot, which was partly the reason why he felt special whenever she did. Normally, it was always a cocky smirk or a smug sneer whenever she was around her enemies. He fell in love with her genuine smile. The smile was able to light up an entire room, if it was available for the public to see. It was almost a forbidden treasure. Through his eyes only can you see it- because it was reserved only for him.

He loved every detail of her, too. For instance, he loved that whenever they had their occasional moments alone together, where she had her inhibitions lowered, Lance felt as if he was able to see right through her soul. He loved how her face would sometimes crinkle up in playful disgust whenever she would run up to embrace him after his match and his body was covered in sweat. He loved how she would always insist that he kept his arm around her at all times, not caring about what the people around them would say of it. She was like a fantasy come true to him. Despite the months of romance, there still were days where he woke up each morning and thought it was all just a wonderful, fantastic, perfect dream. When they first got together, he did question her- why him? Christy would always answer his insecurities with a grin that sent a warm feeling to spread all over his body, almost sending him into euphoria and before he knew it, he was empty of all doubts. That fact was one of the reasons he would frequently ask that very question to her; just so that he could feel the exhilaration that he got from her reassurance. He stopped doing that after a while because he got the same feeling even when she was merely nearby.

On his way to the bathroom, Lance grabbed his bag that sat on top of a table. Trying his best not to make a noise, he entered and gently closed the door behind him. He placed his bag near the sink, just beside the massive amounts of beauty products Christy owned. Unzipping it, Lance searched inside for a few seconds before pulling out a small box.

x

"_How about this?"_

"_My God, that one is just gross!" Traci exclaimed, looking at the ring Lance was holding out. She picked up another ring, which has tiny rubies around the diamond. "This, on the other hand, is gorgeous."_

_Gail peered at the ring in question and wrinkled her nose, saying, "Won't that match Christy's hair color? It's pretty funny looking, too."_

"_No, it's not. It's perfect!" Traci defended._

"_It's fug."_

"_Girls, girls, c'mon now!!" Lance held his hand up, an incredulous expression plastered on his face. "If you haven't noticed, none of you are helping."_

"_Sorry," the both of them muttered, Traci placing the ring back in its place._

_The timid, slow voice of the sales assistant interrupted their discussion._

"_If I may, I believe I can recommend a suitable engagement band for you, sir."_

"_Sure, that'd probably help," Lance nodded, watching as the he closed the glass display and sliding another one open. The assistant examined the various jewelry items there for a few seconds before reaching his hand inside and pulling one out._

x

He eyed the velvet box for a few moments, before opening it. Inside it was a platinum diamond ring. Each side of the center stone was paved with two smaller diamonds, and the inner band of the ring was etched with the name, '_Christy'_. He smiled, determined. He had his whole day planned. In the evening, he would take her out on a romantic dinner, on the same beachside restaurant where they had their first date. They would then take a nighttime walk down the beach, and_ that_ was when he would go down on one knee. It was perfect. Today, he had _extremely _high chances of getting engaged to the woman he loved.

He took the ring out and was about to go through his speech, when a knock on the door interrupted him.

"Babe, you in there?" Christy's familiar sultry voice rang out. "I need my moisturizer, can you let me in?"

"Sure," Lance took a deep breath, nervous.

As he moved to unlock the door, the engagement ring slipped from his grasp and fell into the drain.  
All in one smooth motion.

"Okay, what the _fuck_?" Lance muttered to himself, slack-jawed and eyes wide.

**-tbc-**


End file.
